This invention relates to silylated polymers and to pressure sensitive adhesive (PSA) compositions containing same.
There are certain adhesive applications for which solvent resistance is highly desirable. These include automotive, aerospace, industrial and consumer labels where exposure to aromatic, aliphatic solvents and oils occurs. Solvent-resistant adhesives are also required for labels used by analytical laboratories such as environmental and medical laboratories to prevent loss of critical sample identification information. Further applications include electronic labels or masked areas undergoing further processes; dry cleaning labels for garments; degreasing operations where identification labels or masked-off areas are required, and the like. Adhesive properties of many pressure sensitive or heat-activated adhesives are well suited for use with labels on various substrates. However, these are not significantly solvent-resistant and therefore it is highly desirable that a solvent-resistant adhesive be provided.
Solvent-resistant adhesive compositions are known in the art.
JP 56082863 describes a thermoplastic polystyrene-polybutadiene block copolymer or a mixture thereof with another thermoplastic rubber of ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer combined with an acryl-modified polybutadiene.
JP 57207663 describes a compound comprised of ethylenic ionomer resin, a polyurethane resin, a polyethylene resin, a polyamide resin, a polyester resin, an agent for the thermal curing of a synthetic resin, and a thickener.
JP 59172575 describes a solvent-resistant hot melt adhesive comprised of a polyester amide containing terminal alkoxyl groups prepared by reacting an aminoalkylalkoxysilane compound with a polyester-amide containing terminal isocyanate groups.
JP 59174672 describes a solvent-resistant acrylic adhesive comprised of the reaction product a vinyl compound (e.g., methyl acrylate, isobutyl methacrylate, etc.) and a vinyl dioxazolone compound.
JP 61047774 describes a solvent-resistant adhesive comprised of amino group terminated polyamide resin reacted with a isocyanate group-containing alkoxysilane that is the addition product of, for example, hexamethylene diisocyanate and 3-aminopropyltriethoxy-silane.
JP 61218631 describes a solvent-resistant adhesive comprised of a silane-modified polyester resin obtained by reacting a polyester resin containing a hydroxyl group with an isocyanate group-containing hydrolyzable organosilicon compound.
JP 61218672 describes a solvent-resistant acrylic adhesive comprised of an unsaturated polyester resin having terminal ethylenic groups which is the reaction product of a ethylenic compound having isocyanate groups with terminal hydroxyl groups or carboxyl groups of an unsaturated polyester resin.
JP 61218673 describes a solvent-resistant acrylic adhesive comprised of an unsaturated polyester resin having terminal ethylenic double bonds obtained by reacting epoxy(meth)acrylate with the terminal carboxyl groups of an unsaturated polyester resin having ethylenic double bond in the molecule.
JP 62057480 describes a solvent-resistant adhesive comprised of a polyamide resin having terminal ethylenic double bonds obtained by reacting a compound having aziridinyl and ethylenic groups with terminal carboxyl groups of a polyamide resin.
JP 62057479 describes a solvent-resistant adhesive comprised of an unsaturated polyester resin having both terminal and in-chain ethylenic double bonds obtained by reacting a compound having aziridinyl and ethylenic groups with terminal carboxyl groups of an unsaturated polyester resin.
JP 62057478 describes a solvent-resistant adhesive comprised of an unsaturated polyester resin having terminal and in-chain ethylenic double bonds obtained by reacting a terminal hydroxyl group of an unsaturated polyester resin with an epoxy (meth)acrylate.
JP 62089782 describes a solvent-resistant adhesive obtained by reaction between a high-molecular weight diol, preferably a polyester diol of polyethylene-butylene-adipate, a divalent isocyanate compound, a chain extender and a hindered nitrogen atom compound such as one containing a piperizine ring.
JP 03259981 describes a solvent-resistant adhesive comprised of a composition prepared by compounding a block copolymer and an isocyanate prepolymer. The block copolymer comprises a block consisting of at least two kinds of aromatic vinyl monomer and a block consisting of at least one kind of a conjugated diene monomer in which at least 50% of carbon-carbon double bonds in the block have been hydrogenated (e.g. a hydrogenated styrene-isoprene-styrene triblock copolymer). The isocyanate prepolymer is obtained by reacting an isocyanate compound with a liquid polymer which comprises a polymer of isoprene or isoprene-butadiene mixture and has 1.5-5.0 hydroxyl groups in the molecule and in which at least 50% of the carbon-carbon double bonds have been hydrogenated.
JP 09165565 describes a solvent-resistant adhesive composition which is a blend of a base polymer with a tackifier resin and, optionally, a softening agent or a wax, a block copolymer which comprises one or more hydrogenated butadiene polymer blocks, one or more of aromatic vinyl compound polymer blocks and one or more polymer blocks substantially having an olefin polymer structure.